Merchant systems, payment processing systems, and other service-providing systems that provide services to users may utilize a check-in status of a user computing device to determine whether a customer associated with the user computing device is at a location before providing services associated with the location. A service-providing system may provide a service application to the user computing device, and the user computing device may initiate a check-in status via the service application by detecting, via the user computing device, a beacon device installed at the location by receiving a hardware identifier from the beacon device via a wireless communication channel. The service-providing system may receive a check-in status signal from the application in response to the user computing device detecting the beacon device. The user computing device may provide the check-in status signal to the service-providing system at predetermined time intervals in response to re-detecting the beacon device at the location. The service-providing system may continue to maintain a check-in status for the user computing device if the system continues to receive check-in status signals from the user computing device. Currently, however, some user computing device operating environments are constrained in that service applications operating in the background of the operating environment are not able to subsequently detect a particular beacon device after initially receiving data from the particular beacon device.